Quidditch
by bethpandas
Summary: Is Scorpius a bit too overprotective when it comes to Rose?- Rose gets hit during a Quidditch match and ends up in the hospital wing. Scorpius finally comes to terms with his feelings for her and might even ask her to the ball.
1. Chapter 1

SCORPIUS POV

"Hey, what's your problem, Jake?!" I pushed him with all the force I had. Before that I had stormed through the Hogwarts corridors just hoping to bump into him.

"She's an obnoxious Ravenclaw, thats my problem!" Jake shouted causing a few heads to turn.

Jake stretched himself out which really wasnt necessary considering we were the same height. He's a a Beater and I'm a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Doesn't mean I'm particularly fond of him. I just wanted to punch his stupid face then flip him off and leave. That's all. However, he was the one who got the satisfaction of the first blow. I was knocked to my knees. While he was taking in the appreciation from his fans, I was quickly recovering. He turned, I swung and gave him an even harder time with my fist in his face.

It started when the Ravenclaw and Slytherin Quidditch players were walking to the pitch. Rose had been bombarding Jake with sarcastic comments all the way down. I thought he took well but it turns out he was waiting for the right moment druing the game to beat a bludger at Rose's face and throw her right off her broom. She was taken to the hospital wing and the game continued but i couldnt stop thinking a about her.

I sprinted into the hospital wing looked around and found rose asleep in a metal bed. I rushed over and looked down at her. She looked vulnerable asleep under those white sheets. Different from when she was scoring goals in Quidditch. She stirred and eventually came around. Her eyes squinted up at me.

"Rose?" I said.

"Dude, what happened to your face?" She sounded kind of...stoned.

"You're one to talk" I retorted. I knew she was okay.

"Shut up, you" She slurred.

"I had to put her on something" Madame Pomfrey smiled as she tucked Rose's blankets in. A habbit I suppose. "She kept insisting she should go back and finish the game. Then started shouting at Merlin Knows Who asking which team had won" She laughed and so did I since there was a very visual picture in my head of Rose doing exactly that.

She then looked at me, curious.

"What's your name boy?" She said with furrowed eyebrows and a hint of recognition in her eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy" I said politely.

"I used to know your father" She was still smiling.

"I'm not like my father" I said instinctively.

"I can tell" She nodded her head down at Rose.

I blushed slightly and smiled.

"She needs sleep so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave, Scorpius" She said

"Of course. Thank you , Madame Pomfrey" I smiled then left the room knowing Rose was in capable hands. I then thought that Madame Pomfrey didn't mention the fight or even the blood which was probably smothered all over my face. Maybe she was on my side somehow.

On my way to the great hall, I overheard people talking about Rose and my fight with Jake Davidson. And becasue I'm such a sly eavesdropping Slytherin I even found out he hadn't managed to get to Madam Pomfrey yet.

Aware that Jake was on the run, I quickened my pace. I then realised people were looking at me. Because of the blood on my face I should expect. Shit. I made a detour to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and looked at my gory reflection. Although, the damage wasn't too bad, the blood had dried around my nose so it took a while to wash off.

I imagined Rose being here; scolding me for getting into a fight but still managing to make a joke out of things as she cleaned my face. I missed her already. Why couldn't it be me in that hospital bed instead of her? Did I just think that? Of course I did she's my best friend. Is that how best friends think about each other?

I was finally on my way to the great hall for lunch and sat with Albus Potter, Rose's cousin and our best friend. We ended up discussing the accident at the Quidditch game.

"I am going to punch his stupid face in!" Albus exclaimed. Banging his fists on the table.

"Already beat you to it" I said pointing to the faint bruise on my face.

He leaned in, examining it. Then slouched back down with a suspicsious expression on his face.

His smile was very sly "You fancy her" He waggled his eyebrows. "Don't you, Scorpius"

It wasn't really a question.

"I do not!" I exclaimed a bit too defensively.

Did I actually like her? As in LIKE like her? No way, we're best mates. She'd never go for a guy like me anyway.

Al put his hands up as if surrendering. "Maybe you should ask her to the ball" He gave me a sideways glance.

"Al, that's like in two months, No one's gonna have a date yet" I said and carried on playing with my food with my fork. I really wasn't hungry today.

"Just saying. Someone might ask her before you do"


	2. Chapter 2

ROSE POV

I had a weird feeling in my left flank. Oh, that's right, It hurt like hell. I hadn't figured out why yet but the last thing I remembered was being on the Quidditch pitch. And then Scorpius... had blood on his face. I hoped he was okay.

As soon as I was out the hospital, I went straight to the great hall to have dinner. My stomach completely empty.

"Hey, Rose! How are you?!" said an overly excited Sarah Anderson as I sat down opposite her.

"Hi. Er, yeah I'm alright..." I noticed she was staring wholy to the entrance of the great hall. She didn't care if I was okay. She didn't if I was on the floor convulsing. In fact all she cared about was Scorpius Malfoy sauntering towards the Slytherin table.

I carried on eating like I wasn't about to grap my pumpkin juice and let's just say break her from her trance because by now she was litterally drooling.

My moderately excited cousin, Lily Potter, came to sit next to me.

"Rose, calm down. You look like you're about to pounce" She said sarcastically.

"I'm close to it" I said in my teeth gritted.

She laughed. "So anyway, how are you? I heard about the accident in Quidditch" This time it was real concern.

"I'm fine now. But some people" I nodded across the table. "Don't seem to care"

Lily was loading her plate with food with a smile on her face. "Scorpius sure seemed to care"

"What are you talking about?" I was so confused.

"He full on punched Jake in the face and-" She started excitedly but was cut off by Scorpius' tall figure above us.

"Weasley" He nodded.

I stood up. "I hear you're going around punching people for me" I say in mock concern.

"I hear you're going around falling off your broom during Quidditch matches" He retorted.

He did look happy to see me despite the giant bruise on his face. I sure was happy to see him.

I hugged him. And lingered...by accident- well, when I say accident...

Finally, I pulled away. Four seconds of awkward silence and then...

"It's good to see you awake, Rose" Scorpius smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**...I'm just a nerd fantasising about other people's love lives! Actually that's kinda weird... so anyway READ MY WONDERFUL STORY!**

SCORPIUS POV ✨

The next few days went by as normal. Well, when I say normal...

Me, Rose and Al had been setting up pranks for our fellow students to 'stumble upon'. However, it wasn't just students. Mr. Filch happened to be patrolling the Astronomy Tower when he infact 'stumbled upon' one of our bat-bogie hexes.

Of course we saw the whole thing, spread the rumours and got ourselves detentions for a week. They even almost took Hogsmeade weekend from us.

I have a feeling about the upcoming trip to Hogsmeade. Although, I have no idea why.

"Well, that's the last of the detentions. Hallelujah!" Shouts Al as we stroll through the Hogwarts courtyard in the evening light.

"So worth it though" Says Rose and shakes her head.

Whereas I was completely taken aback by her comment. Something as sly and cunning as that coming from a Ravenclaw. Especially since it was Rose. And now I think about it, she wasn't really as reluctant as she usually was even during the prank.

I stop in my tracks to look at her face to see if she was joking and felt Al do the same.

"What?" She says innocently. Fully oblivious to such rebellion that had just passed her lips.

She exhaled and smiled. "Why don't you take a picture? It lasts longer" Then continued walking ahead of us.

"Now that's the Ravenclaw we know" I knew she'd roll her eyes at that.

Two idiots from Slytherin sauntered past. I regret ever even considering them as friends in first year.

Of course I couldn't hear what they said when they walked past Rose who stopped abruptly.

Me and Al got closer and could finally hear their sniggering die down as they caught sight of us. Then they ran.

ROSE POV

Wow. That hurt. I didn't know how much more abuse I could take from these boys.

"Rose, what'd they say?" Al says as he glares after them.

"Nothing" I say trying to keep the hurt out of my voice. "I'm just really tired." I lied.

Then I speed walk the whole way back to the Ravenclaw Tower, get into bed and sleep.

The next day, I met Lily in the Great Hall for breakfast.

The day went by as normal except I tried avoiding Scorpius and Albus because I knew they'd ask about the previous night.

My plan was successful until potions where I sat right next to Scorpius of all people.

As soon as I sat down he literally bombarded me with questions.

"Are you avoiding me?" Was about his only question that was coherant and didn't come out of his mouth in a rush.

"No, why would you think that?" I think my lie was pretty convincing.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you didn't eat with me and Al today and you haven't spoke to either of us all day. Which is a long time considering we're best friends. Ever since last night you've been acting weird. Talking to other people" He seemed pretty angry...and worried.

"You know, I don't have to talk to you everyday. Maybe I wanna talk to girls for a change. I'm sixteen, I don't need a babysitter" I realised that I was quite angry too. Since when did he have to know where I was and who I was talking to? Even my brother Hugo wasn't this over-protective.

And then I was reminded of the time Scorpius had punched Davidson in the face. And how over-protective he was for doing that. Or was there another reason? I couldn't help asking myself this.

Before Scorpius could reply, Professor Longbottom started the lesson.

We sat there in silence the whole time.


End file.
